


In Times of Comfort

by LarryLashton98



Series: Jamie and Mason's cuddle time [1]
Category: Fan Art - Sarah Tregay
Genre: Boys Hugging, Boys sleeping in bed together, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jamie and Mason share a bed, Jamie give him cuddles, Jamie has a massive crush on Mason, M/M, Mason is upset, Sad Mason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLashton98/pseuds/LarryLashton98
Summary: What if Jamie had pulled Mason into a hug after Mason came to his house crying because of his father?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction starts when Mason showed up at Jamie's house after he had the fight with his father.  
> (Chapter 23, page 156)
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Told him I wasn’t like that. Never wanted to be like that. Never wanted to be like him.”

I wince.

“Said it in Spanish. So he’d be sure to understand.”

Holy crap.

Mason looked at me for a second before his eyes quickly filled with tears, and then he started crying. Loud, devastating sobs.

I desperately wanted to put my arms around him. After a moment, debating between going through with the action or not, I decided that Mason’s need for comfort was more important than whatever silly rule there was that said that boys can’t hug other boys.

I gently put my arm around his shoulders and immediately he leaned into my touch. In a flash of courage, I pulled him into me so that his head was resting on my chest and pushed down the feelings threatening to overwhelm me and willed my heart to stop beating so fast, from having Mason in my arms.

Mason curled up even tighter in my hold and clutched my t-shirt in his fist as he buried his face in the crook where my neck met my shoulders, his other arm reaching behind me and pulling me tightly into him. Or, rather him into me, I guess, as if he was trying to mould us together into one being.

The frames of his glasses were digging into my collarbone quite painfully, so I carefully pulled them up off his face and placed them on the floor beside where we were sitting, as Mason pressed his face closer into me.

I felt my neck getting wet from his tears, but I didn’t care that my shirt was also getting soaked. I nuzzled my face into his hair and murmured comforting words in his ear as I ran one hand through his dark curls and my other hand rubbed his back in small, light circles, as I would if it were one of my sisters who was upset and was needing some love and care.

After a little while, Mason’s crying lessened, but I kept holding him tightly, closely. Only when his cries gradually turned into little sniffles did I loosen my hold on him.

“What happened?” I asked softly, trying to keep the worried tone from my voice, to keep him calm. I have seen him cry before, but never so hard, and it broke my heart.

Mason kept his head on my shoulder as he turned his face up to me. His puffy, red eyes met mine before they flicked away, to the floor, my desk, my bed, then back to the floor.

He shrugged. “He slapped me so hard I saw stars. Damn it! He hit me.” Mason’s voice wobbled when he said hit. My gripped tightened subconsciously. “Hasn’t done that since I was a kid. I couldn’t take it anymore so I ran. I heard him yelling at me as I was out the door, but I couldn’t stop, I couldn’t go back.” I could hear more tears threatening to fall as he continued talking and Mason blinked rapidly to hold them back. I kept my arms around Mason as he leaned heavily on me, taking deep breaths, calming himself down, keeping his breathing slow and relaxed.

We stayed on the floor for a while after that, before Mason yawned, and I noticed how tired he looked. His eyes were slipping shut, closed longer than they were open, and his body had a relaxed, tired weight to it, as he continued to lean on me.

“Come on,” I said. I pushed him off me slightly as I stood up, crouching over to grab him around his waist and shoulders, hauling him up with me. He got up willingly, but slow and heavy, and I gently lead him to my bed. “Onto the bed, there we go.” He sat down, his eyes were open, but cast down at his hands.

I went back to where we were sitting and picked up his glasses, putting them on the dresser beside my bed before going back to stand in front of Mason. I pushed the blankets out of the way before lightly pushing him down by his shoulders, guiding his head down onto one of my pillows, so that he was lying down, and picked his legs up, swinging them up onto the bed. I tugged off his shoes and dropped them on the floor before climbing over him and lay down beside him. I pulled the blankets back up over us, and settled in, keeping Mason tucked into my side.

“You sure about this?” Mason asked quietly.

“Yes, you are exhausted and upset. I’m not letting you go back to your house tonight, and I’m certainly not going to make you stay on the floor, so...” I shrugged. “Now, go to sleep. You need rest, you will feel better in the morning.” I brushed his hair from where it was hanging in front of his face.

Mason turned on his side, curling into me. “Thank you,” he whispered as he slowly slid his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his torso, putting my head on the top of his, his curls tickling my chin. Mason’s breathing evened out as he drifted off into sleep. I lay awake for a while longer, going over what had just happened. Mason had run over upset, I held him as he cried, and now we were cuddling in my bed. We hadn’t ever shared a bed before, yet here we were, tangled up in each other. I didn’t really mind, to be honest. Mason had been really upset and needed the comfort of a friend. Also, I got to have him close to me, in my arms, something I had been wishing for a while, even though the situation hadn’t been ideal.

Mason mumbled something under his breath, nuzzled his face in my chest, and pushed one of his legs between mine, hooking around one of them, and pulled it in close to him, entangling us further. I smiled down at him, glad to see the content look on his peaceful face. I let myself daydream about what could happen if I told Mason that I was gay and had a massive crush on him. I pretended that he would be okay with it. Maybe even like me back. Perhaps we would cuddle like this a lot. I hoped so.

With that thought in my mind, I closed my eyes, and slid into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of a life where Mason and I were together, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been craving a fanfiction for Sarah Tregay's book Fan Art for FOREVER so I decided to write one myself.
> 
> If you liked it, please give kudos/comment! It would make my day! :)


End file.
